Training
by gemsofformenos
Summary: Kya is boiling in anger after Aang has canceld a promised training with her and Katara has defended him, like she always does. This isn't fair. Now she let off some steam at training with Izumi, but the Firebender's teacher notice, that this anger causes a massive lack on focus, a fact Azula cannot accept...


**Hello everybody and a Happy New Year to all of you!**

**I have a little One-Shot prepared for all of you to welcome the new year. I hope all of you will enjoy this little one here. I wish all of you a wonderful year 2020.**

**gemsofformenos**

* * *

**Training**

„I hate him!"

Izumi barely vaporized the massive blast of water from Kya, which the teenager had thrown at her friend during sparring. The Princess was clever enough to dodge the icicles the waterbender instantly had formed out of the vapor and frowned worried at the girl in front of her, who was boiling in anger and rage.

„Why does she always defend him?"

Beside the bubbling rage in her voice and face, Izumi noticed the wet glitter in Kya's eyes and the flicker of sadness in the deep blue. This little moment of hesitation was enough to give the Firebender a cold shower as another dash of water was hitting her at her back. The Princess stumbled and fell on her knees and the loud protesting shriek of her ripped the young Waterbender out of her rage and shame came to her face. She offered Izumi her hand to help her up again.

„Sorry, I didn't want to hit you so hard."

Izumi glared for a moment at her friend, but then she took the offered hand with an smirk.

„Don't worry Kya, it's only water."

Izumi took a deep breath and the water steamed off from her. Within seconds she was dry again, but a second cold shower was waiting for the teenager, still this one was given by her aunt and not by Kya.

„Correct and in a real fight you would have been dead."

Azula's voice was as sharp as the icicles from Kya before. The Firebender was sitting beside the trainings ground in lotus seat and had observed the whole sparring in silence so far, but now she got up on her feet, the hands crossed behind her back.

„Controling your emotions is vital, otherwise you put yourself in danger. Beside, your movements have lacked precision and your stand was barely as precise as necessary to perfom these forms proper."

The Princess reached the teenager and her face was most serious and her eyes glowed in a dangerous fire.

„Troubled emotions leads to lack of focus, leads to lack of precision, leads to lack of control, leads to failure. You'll loose the view on vital details and options and the result is devastating."

Izumi swallowed a lump and nodded in shame, but Kya took a step towards her friend, placing her hand on the young benders shoulder.

„She was only worried about me and beside, the forms she had performed seemed fine for me."

Azula's piercing look remained on Izumi and it seemed she tried to watch at her niece's soul, but she raised an eyebrow at Kya's quote.

„Lack of attention, caused by troubled emotions, the result was a cold shower, but only because this is sparring. If I would have shown such a lack of control at my training, father would have left a mark on me to remind me to focus better next time."

Now Izumi and Kya swallowed a lump, which let a faint smirk rushing over Azula's lips and finally she padded the shoulder of her niece as well. But as soon as both teenager released a relieved huff, Azula turned to Kya and her face was as serious as before.

„But I wasn't mainly talking to my niece. Your performance was more than just sloppy, Kya."

The young Waterbender stared with open mouth at Azula for a second. She felt a new anger rising in her, but the glow in the Firebender's eyes kept her lips sealed, still she crossed her arms sulky before her chest. Azula raised an eyebrow again and Izumi took a careful step back from her aunt, cause she had seen the flicker of anger and amusement rushing over her teachers face. Azula's voice hardened and switched into teacher mode, while she focused on Kya.

„Basic stand, Push and Pull!"

Kya remained unmoved on spot, which caused Azula's face hardened visibly and got dangerously close to the one of the Waterbender.

„This wasn't a nice question, this was an order and I won't repeat myself. Beside I'm in doubt your mother would do so as well."

Izumi's sharp breath was to be heard on the trainings ground, but slowly Kya took her basic stand, obviously without the wished focus, cause as soon as she was in her position, she received some little smacks and kicks from Azula at arms and legs to correct the stand. The firebender ignored the angry glare from the teenager and took stand beside her.

„Now basic form. Perform Push and Pull. And focus on what you're doing."

Kya rolled her eyes in anger, but she started to perform the exercise as told with the water in the great basin, which was installed in the middle of the trainings ground. Azula observed her movements in silence for some time, while she kept circling the waterbender slowly.

„Better. More focus on your breath. As more you match your breath with the flow as better you'll control the water."

Kya's eyes shot wide open in surprise and she stumbled a little, but she recieved a correcting push at her back instantly from Azula.

„Focus! Push and Pull!"

Kya closed her eyes for a moment and returned her focus on the exercise, focusing more to control her breath with her movements. She didn't notice the little smile, which was at Azula's lips for a moment, while the Firebender noticed, that the water in the pool was now more following Kya's will. She crossed her hands behind her back again and resumed cirling the Waterbender, observing the perfomance of the teenager pensivly.

„Why do you hate your father?"

Kya was about to stop, but one dangerous glare from Azula let her continue her perfomance. Her face darkened and a wet glitter returned to her eyes. Izumi couldn't take the returning sadness at her friend and answered for Kya.

„Aang had promised to train waterbending with her, but he has cancelled the training today because of an important meeting."

Azula's face didn't show any change. Her look kept focused on Kya's performance.

„Your father is the Avatar, he has responsabilities. Things like this can happen."

Kya felt hot tears of anger coming to her eyes, but for now she fought successfully against them.

„Things like this always happen. I can't count it anymore how often he has cancelled training with me."

Izumi's face was filled with sadness at the frustration in Kya's voice, but Azula still stayed only focused on Kya's performance.

„Easy. Watch your movements. Less harsh and more flow and fluid motions, otherwise you'll loose control of the water."

Kya bit her bottom lip, but after a deep breath she took more care of her movements. This time she noticed the satisfied nod of Azula. The golden eyes of the Firebender were completely focused on Kya and her performance, searching for any sign of imperfection.

„But your mother is here as well. Why don't train with Katara?"

The temprature at the trainings ground dropped some degree instantly, but Kya managed to maintain focus, noticing the slight movement of Azula's eyebrow. Izumi's aunt was standing slightly in front of her, observing her with her burning golden eyes.

„Mom always trains with me. She always rumbles around traditions at training. She always defends him, how important his role in the world is. She always says it's his duty."

Kya's voice got more and more angry and frustrated and tears started to roll down her cheeks, still she kept on performing the demanded form for Azula.

„But why does he always have time to train with Tenzin? Why can he always cancel training with me and not the training with him? Why am I not good enough to cancel a meeting for me? Why does he loves Tenzin more than me?"

Kya released a tortured scream and blasted half of the water out of the pool against a wall of the trainings room, covering it with ice. She fell on her knees and started to cry. Izumi was on her side instantly rubbing her shoulders, but she looked up worried as she noticed her aunt coming closer. Azula got down in front of Kya and observed her with a serious face... and then she pulled the teenager in a soothing hug. Kya's crying stopped for a second and her whole body stiffened in surprise, but then she wrapped her arms around Azula and cried on even heavier, while the Firebender was stroking her hair. Her voice was filled with a new warmth and Izumi was sure, that it was trembling a bit.

„That's a lie Kya and you know that."

Kya's grip tightened around Azula and she buried her face in the crook of Azula's neck. The Princess kept on stroking the teenagers head.

„He loves you Kya. He loves you more than his own life, I'm sure and I'm sure that it was never his intention to hurt you. He was only thinking about your training and has only seen, that Katara would do a better job anyway, so he has never lost a thought about how you would feel, when he skips training with you."

Kya stopped crying and leaned back to face Azula with a surprised look and a lack of understanding. It elicited an amused chuckle from Azula, cause she guessed the young bender's question.

„Aang may be the Avatar, but I would never ask him to be my master at Waterbending. Your mother would surpass him anytime. If you want to learn waterbending right, then train with your mom and not with your dad, Kya. Aang knows that and has accept this fact, that's why he hasn't lost a thought about how you might feel, when he canceled the trainings sessions with you. He has seen training as training, not as some time you two just spend together."

Azula smiled at Kya and lighted up a flame on her palm. The blue fire mirrored in her golden orbs as she focused on it.

„That's also the reason why he doesn't skip training with Tenzin. They only have each other. Aang is the only Airbending master and Tenzin the only existing student. To teach him bending and culture of the Air Nomads is his duty and like you're tired of your mom rambing about traditions at training, your brother is probably tired of Aang talking about the culture of the Nomads sometimes."

Azula's look got serious and sad and Kya felt an uncomfortable feeling crawling up her stomach. The voice of Izumi's aunt fell down a bit.

„My Nation has destroyed his people and culture and also almost all the waterbenders of the South Pole."

Azula stood up and took a basic stand of waterbending and started to perform a perfect ‚waterbending' kata, letting her blue flames fly and flow like water through the air with fluid motions. Kya and Izumi stared at her with open mouth, while Azula closed her eyes only focusing on the flow of her fire.

„The style of Southern Waterbender is a bit different from the ones of the North. Can you imagine the weigth of the duty to revive an almost lost culture? The weight to know that it depends on you if and how your legacy will survive?"

Azula did a forecful punch towards the frozen wall and a strong ray of fire vaporized the ice. She took a deep breath and turned back to Kya and Izumi, who were still kneeling on the floor, watching at the Princess with open mouths.

„Now you see why Aang cannot skip training with Tenzin, but with you and why Katara keeps on bothering you with her traditions at training. They try to honor their traiditions and to assure that these traditions will survive them. A noble task and a heavy one as well."

She offered Kya a hand and pulled the teenager on her feet again, as soon as Kya had taken it. A little shame was in the teenager's face, but still the sadness remained a bit and Izumi noticed it. The young Princess turned to her aunt with a questioning look.

„But what should Kya do? She wants to spend more time with Aang and she wants to train with him as well, even when he isn't the best Waterbending master for her."

To her surprise a mischievous smirk came to Azula's lips.

„One day you'll be the Fire Lord, Zumi. You'll have to find solutions for such problems, so here's your chance. Make a suggestion."

Azula took some steps back from the teenager and simply started another kata, using the waterbending style again and didn't seem to take any notice of the teenager anymore. The two friends shared a clueless look for some seconds, but then Izumi's face lit up and she started to tap her own nose with her index finger while beaming at Kya.

„That's it! Start learning Airbending! Your dad cannot skip Airbending training with you!"

Kya frowend at her friend for a moment, but she was already pulled into a squeezing hug by an excited Izumi.

„This is perfect, Kya. You could train with your dad and you'll get new ideas for your own bending. I mean look at aunt Zula. She uses waterbending techniques for her own bending. This is awesome."

Both teenager noticed the satisfied smirk on Azula's lips during her kata and step by step a beaming smile grew on the waterbender's lips.

„Maybe I could learn how to create a ball out of water and play with Tenzin and dad the Air roller game."

Azula ended her kata and looked with pride at the teenager. She walked over to them and placed a hand on each shoulder of the young benders.

„I would focus more on fighting techniques, if I would be you, like using your element to dodge attacks,..." Azula outlined her quote with quick sidestep, supported by a blast of her fire, like an Airbender would have done and smiled triumphant at the dropping jaws of her Kya and her niece. „... but beside of this I think it's a perfect idea. Join your dad and your brother at Airbending training and train Waterbending with your mother. You won't find a better teacher for your element than Katara, trust me."

Kya was tearing up again, but this time out of joy and gratitude. Izumi gave her aunt a big hug and received a little kiss on her forehead from Azula, but her niece had an impish smile on her lips as she released her teacher out of her arms.

„I didn't know, that you admire Katara for her bending skills auntie Zula. I bet she would _love _to hear that."

Azula's eyes widened in shock for a brief moment, but then she pinched Izumi's cheek with a proud and satisfied smile.

„Trying to threaten me? That's my girl."

But her face switched to an serious and intimidating look, while her golden eyes started to burn holes in Izumi's skull.

„But do you really want to risk to displease your teacher, by loosing a word about my respect before this opinionated Waterbender or the fact, that I use every chance to annoy this smart-aleck person when she's around to get a chance to spar with her to learn more about Waterbending?"

Izumi's smile stayed, but she shook her head instantly, which caused Azula to pad her niece's cheek twice with a hurting sweet smile.

„Clever girl. And Kya..."

Azula turned to the waterbender, but the teenager shook her head with a smile.

„Don't worry, my lips a sealed. Sometimes the holier-than-thou attitude of my mother annoys me too."

Azula smirked at Kya and an impish glow was in her eyes. She ran with her fingers through the waterbenders hair and started to pull some strains of hair out of the teenagers pony tail. Izumi and Kya frowned at her, but suddenly Azula's niece started to giggle as she noticed, that her aunt was framing the face of her friend with bangles like Azula had. The Firebender took a step back and observed the result and nodded satisfied.

„Perfect. And next time when your mother annoys you, just wear your hair like this. I bet she'll _love _it."

The sarcasm was dipping from the walls of the room. Kya walked to the basin and watched her reflection in the water. Her face was framed by bangles now and she turned her head a bit to check this new look. She turned back to Azula and Izumi and rushed towards her friend's aunt to give her a long hug.

„I like the hair like this. I think I'll keep it this way."

Kya faced the Firebender with glittering eyes again.

„Thank you Azula. You're awesome.

A smile rushed over Azula's lips.

„No problem. I know."

The teenager tightened her grip around Azula's waist and the firebender returned the hug with a warm smile.

„You don't, Azula. I'm happy that you're here. I'm happy that Izumi has an aunt like you."

Izuzmi noticed the wet glitter coming to Azula's eyes and her aunt pulled Kya closer to her to hide her face, but her voice betrayed her a bit, cause it sounded teary as she answered.

„You really... I... You could call me aunt Zula too, if you want to."

Kya pushed her back a bit and stared with open mouth at Azula. The Firebender's face was obviously nervous and embarrassed for the first time and she was about to release the waterbender, but Kya didn't give her a chance to think twice about this offer as she pulled her close again.

„I would love to, aunt Zula. I would love to."

Izumi joined this hug instantly and the three stood there for a while until Azula pushed them back softly. She was wiping away some faint tears, but her voice was back at teaching mode after a deep breath.

„Alright. Enough cuddling and sentimental time for today. This is training. Basic stand, both of you. Kya more focus and Izumi, try to stay dry this round."

„Yes, aunt Zula."

Both started to burst out in laughter, cause they have given the answer like one person. Azula raised an eyebrow, but her voice sounded mischievous.

„It's Master Azula during training. And now focus. Basic stand."

„Yes, Master Azula."

Both teenager faced each other and got in their basic positions. Azula took place in lotus seat beside the trainings ground again with a satisfied smirk on her lips.

„Begin."


End file.
